


Love Is

by coldheartscoldersongs



Category: The Kite Runner - Khaled Hosseini
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5005678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldheartscoldersongs/pseuds/coldheartscoldersongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where ten year old Hassan loves eleven year old Amir, but Amir doesn't love Hassan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is

**Author's Note:**

> This is a word vomit of Hassan's thoughts. I read this in school and really thought Hassan was in love with Amir. My honors humanities teacher would be so ashamed of me lmao.

I think I love Amir. Everything in me swells up when I see him and I get sweaty and nervous. Amir says that's how his Baba knew he loved his mother. It doesn't make sense, though. I never see boys in love with boys. Does that make me weird? Is it wrong to feel this way? I'm too scared to ask Amir, especially because I know he's not in love with me. Why isn't he in love with me? Is it because I'm a servant, a Hazara? Around other people, he won't act like my friend as much. I think he's ashamed of me. But I'm not ashamed of him, even if his Baba is. There's no way I could be ashamed of him. I know I love Amir. Is this what love is?

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
